Janys Chambers
Janys Chambers '''wrote '''103 episodes of Emmerdale from 2000 to 2008. Her other works include Holby City, Children's Ward and Coronation Street. Episodes written by Janys Chambers 2000s 2000 (11 episodes) * Episode 2714 (4th July 2000) * Episode 2731 (8th August 2000) * Episode 2739 (24th August 2000) * Episode 2753 (27th September 2000) * Episode 2761 (10th October 2000) * Episode 2780 (6th November 2000) * Episode 2781 (7th November 2000) * Episode 2795 (27th November 2000) * Episode 2796 (28th November 2000) * Episode 2805 (11th December 2000) * Episode 2806 (13th December 2000) 2001 (18 episodes) * Episode 2821 (2nd January 2001) * Episode 2838 (25th January 2001) * Episode 2855 (19th February 2001) * Episode 2856 (20th February 2001) * Episode 2879 (23rd March 2001) * Episode 2880 (26th March 2001) * Episode 2897 (18th April 2001) * Episode 2898 (19th April 2001) * Episode 2947 (27th June 2001) * Episode 2956 (10th July 2001) * Episode 2957 (11th July 2001) * Episode 2979/2980 (10th August 2001) * Episode 3002 (12th September 2001) * Episode 3003 (13th September 2001) * Episode 3005 (17th September 2001) * Episode 3028 (18th October 2001) * Episode 3077 (26th December 2001) * Episode 3078/3079 (28th December 2001) (co-written with Ian Fenton) 2002 (21 episodes) * Episode 3092 (16th January 2002) * Episode 3106 (5th February 2002) * Episode 3107 (6th February 2002) * Episode 3114 (15th February 2002) * Episode 3134 (15th March 2002) * Episode 3158 (18th April 2002) * Episode 3159 (19th April 2002) * Episode 3164 (25th April 2002) * Episode 3181 (20th May 2002) * Episode 3195 (7th June 2002) * Episode 3220 (11th July 2002) * Episode 3249 (22nd August 2002) * Episode 3250 (23rd August 2002) * Episode 3258 (3rd September 2002) * Episode 3276 (30th September 2002) * Episode 3284 (10th October 2002) * Episode 3308 (13th November 2002) * Episode 3309 (14th November 2002) * Episode 3311/3312 (18th November 2002) (co-written with Bill Lyons) * Episode 3329 (12th December 2002) * Episode 3330 (13th December 2002) 2003 (18 episodes) * Episode 3359 (23rd January 2003) * Episode 3360 (24th January 2003) * Episode 3374 (13th February 2003) * Episode 3414 (10th April 2003) * Episode 3415 (11th April 2003) * Episode 3430 (1st May 2003) * Episode 3455 (3rd June 2003) * Episode 3456 (4th June 2003) * Episode 3470/3471 (23rd June 2003) (co-written with Peter Kerry) * Episode 3472 (24th June 2003) * Episode 3498 (28th July 2003) * Episode 3499 (29th July 2003) * Episode 3540 (22nd September 2003) * Episode 3541 (23rd September 2003) * Episode 3551 (6th October 2003) * Episode 3552 (7th October 2003) * Episode 3620 (29th December 2003) * Episode 3621 (30th December 2003) 2004 (22 episodes) * Episode 3642 (22nd January 2004) * Episode 3643 (23rd January 2004) * Episode 3650 (1st February 2004) * Episode 3675 (1st March 2004) * Episode 3676 (2nd March 2004) * Episode 3698 (28th March 2004) * Episode 3699 (29th March 2004) * Episode 3727 (30th April 2004) * Episode 3728 (2nd May 2004) * Episode 3754 (30th May 2004) * Episode 3755 (31st May 2004) * Episode 3770 (18th June 2004) * Episode 3771 (21st June 2004) * Episode 3796 (20th July 2004) * Episode 3797 (21st July 2004) * Episode 3829 (27th August 2004) * Episode 3859 (1st October 2004) * Episode 3860 (3rd October 2004) * Episode 3882 (28th October 2004) * Episode 3903 (22nd November 2004) * Episode 3904 (23rd November 2004) * Episode 3914 (5th December 2004) 2005 (12 episodes) * Episode 3944 (9th January 2005) * Episode 3974 (13th February 2005) * Episode 3975 (14th February 2005) * Episode 4001 (18th March 2005) * Episode 4049 (13th May 2005) * Episode 4050 (15th May 2005) * Episode 4077 (17th June 2005) * Episode 4140 (31st August 2005) * Episode 4141 (1st September 2005) * Episode 4142 (2nd September 2005) * Episode 4152 (15th September 2005) * Episode 4183 (20th October 2005) 2008 (1 episode) * Episode 4932 (7th March 2008) Category:Emmerdale crew Category:Emmerdale writers